Chain drive systems are used to operate ancillary components associated with automotive engines. For example, chain drive systems are used to drive complex valve trains, balance shafts, oil pumps, high pressure fuel injection pumps and water pumps.
The chain drive tensioner system includes a chain drive tensioner and a tensioner arm that engages a chain along an engagement length to create an initial required tension on the chain.
Over time, as the chain of the chain drive system wears, slack is generated in the chain drive system. As the chain wears, it is the chain drive tensioner system that is operable to remove the slack from the system.
Known chain drive tensioner systems generally include a tensioner arm that is fixedly mounted to the engine. As the chain wears, the chain drive tensioner extends causing the tensioner arm to pivot about the mounting point to remove the slack from the chain drive system. However, on some chain drive systems, as the tensioner arm pivots about the fixed mounting point, the engagement length between the tensioner arm and the chain becomes insufficient to remove the slack from the chain drive system.